fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KING KAIZER
Welcome Hi, welcome to the KING KAIZER! Thanks for your edit to the Kaizer Burnsai page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 00:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Your article, "7 flames of the apoloclypse" was deleted. The reasons why were due to a lack of an info box, property template, lack of capitalization, and proper formatting. In addition, "the weakest of which can wipe out a large city with ease" and the such, yeah that's not allowed here. It's blatantly overpowered. I can restore it once you fix all of the issues. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:23, May 13, 2015 (UTC) No "Dragon God Slayer Magic", that's refused without question. Also, go ask Yami about the Phoenix Slayer and come ask me again so I know what he says so I can allow you to make the article- it's his article, after all. Also go ahead with Axel. Additionally, I have no idea how strong "Kaiser" is, so I wouldn't be able to gauge their strength. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Gonna say no, anyway. "a few notes are that this dragon god slayer magic alows her to consume all elements and she has multiple forms of dragon force." This is still ridiculous. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC) PS request Sure but try not to make it sound too much like a sociopathic vampire serial killer k ;P Yaminogaijin (talk) 13:23, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:57, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I Would Like to Use Something You Created Hello, I was wondering if I could use the Magic you created (Blood Phoenix Slaying) in a fanfiction for a character. My friend liked how the magic was and wanted to use it for their character. Thanks for reading, LilithDragneel123 (talk) 21:40, December 1, 2018 (UTC)LilithDragneel123